Joining the Companions
by JennySkyrim
Summary: A rather "beastly" Skyrim lemon. The Dragonborn must play her part in the final ritual to join the Companions. However, what happens shocks even Aela, who is introduced to some new experiences in the fields outside of Whiterun. V. mild spoilers.


The atmosphere in the Underforge was heavy and leaden, the thick stone walls absorbing any sound, while the soot from the Skyforge itself coated everything in a coal-black layer of grime. Into this darkness, the Dragonborn moved, following the flickering yellow glow of Skjor's torch. Her dark Redguard skin reflected the torchlight from a light sheen of sweat and her pale green eyes flicked constantly from left to right, scanning the area for threat or treasures.

"Not much further, initiate," came Skjor's voice, the companion sounding much closer than he really was due to the muffling environment of stone and soot, "I think I see Aela up ahead."

And soon enough another torch hove into view, illuminating a widened chamber with a curiously clean stone bowl, seeming untouched by the soot and dirt that had caked every other part of the Underforge. Also revealed by the torchlight was Aela the Huntress, the three woad slashes across her face only heightening the paleness of her milk-white Nordic skin and sharp silvery eyes.

The leather stretched across and barely containing her powerful but lean body flexed and twisted as she looked around to make sure there was no-one else apart from the Redguard and her compatriot, Skjor.

"Welcome, new member of the Companions," she began, in a proud but unhaughty voice, "Skjor tells me you are ready to receive the true gift of our order." The Dragonborn nodded, noticing (she couldn't help it) the white flash of skin visible all the way down the huntress' torso, the smooth flatness of the stomach and the gradual contours that swept apart into the medium-sized but round and very noticeable breasts currently filling and stretching her leather armor.

The Nord turned and caught Skjor's eye. He nodded and faced the Dragonborn.

"Aela has agreed to be your forebear – you need only mingle a little of her blood with your own to begin the transformation. Welcome to our ancient order."

Drawing a dagger, he came up behind Aela, gripping her across the waist with one arm while his other gently flicked the blade across her arm. She shuddered gently into Skjor, closed her eyes and a soft exhalation escaped her lips as thick red blood flowed into the bowl from the cut on her arm.

The Dovahkiin lowered her lips to the bowl and lapped hesitantly at the gradually growing pool of dark liquid, before lowering her face and drinking deeply, the sharp, iron-like taste filling her mouth, while the warmth of it seemed to stretch out to encompass her whole body.

Suddenly she jerked upright, the heat swelling within her seeming to increase to a painful burning sensation. Her legs felt like they were lengthening and bending, while a pressure built behind her skin and began to force its way out. She cried in pain, but the voice was not her own, sounding guttural and inhuman, while the last thing she heard was the easy tearing of her robes as her body forced itself into a new and unfamiliar shape.

* * *

><p>The Dragonborn awoke an indeterminate time later in darkness, her brown skin almost silver in the moonlight, and cold wet grass clinging to her naked body. She looked around wildly, with no idea where she was or how she had got there, when she saw a flash of white in the darkness of the Skyrim night.<p>

"Aela?"

The Nord smiled.

"I see you're awake," she began, extending a hand to help the Dragonborn to her feet, "though you should really get some armor on." Her eyes glided up and down over the naked Redguard lying on the ground in front of her and Aela grinned as the figure before her squirmed to cover herself.

"There's no need to be modest, girl – you just had went through your first lycanthropic transformation. It was one of the most powerful I'd seen, even more than Farkas'."

She leaned in close, her breath so hot and intoxicating in the Dragonborn's ear.

"You know, I almost envy you – the first time is… so intense. But I had a new experience too, I guess."

She planted a soft kiss that seemed to burn the Redguard's cheek.

"Anyway, we need to get going. Skjor went straight up ahead to investigate the Silver Hand fortress about half a mile West of here. We should join him and help him eradicate those stuck-up bastards."

"But what happened to me?"

The huntress' smile reappeared, and the Dovahkiin almost thought she detected a certain warmth flush across the Companion's cheeks.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go."

* * *

><p>The howling seemed impossible to place in the darkness of the fields outside Whiterun, even for such an experienced huntress.<p>

"Skjor, get to the fortress and take a look around," she barked, "I'll find our new recruit… wherever she is."

The other Nord disappeared into the night as Aela got close to the ground to check for any evidence that the werewolf had been here. A few spots of blood and a gentle crushing of the grass showed her that the beast had gone North-West. She continued, faster now she knew she was on the right track.

The Companion had only gone a few hundred yards when the trail seemed to disappear. There was absolutely no sign of any movement in the grass in any direction except back the way she had come. She stood straight and tall, straining to catch a sound on the Westerly wind.

Nothing.

"Where could she possibly have-"

The impact knocked Aela out cold before she could even finish her thought.

* * *

><p>She came to only a few seconds later, the pressure of the creature on top of her nearly suffocating her, its thick fur hot against her exposed skin and the sound of hunger clear in its growls.<p>

"Initiate," Aela choked, "I order you to get off me. I order you!"

The werewolf's head swivelled to bring its eyes level with hers. It howled angrily, raking its claws across Aela's body, shearing leather and steel alike. Her armor fell listlessly around her as her pale breasts were exposed to the cold night air.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, as the werewolf drew back, preparing to swipe again. Her bow was lying just a few feet out of reach.

She flung herself towards it, twisting her body under the creature's to try and evade its pressing. She managed to struggle free just as its claws swung again, this time ripping her short leather kilt to shreds that scattered uselessly on the grass, this time rendering her completely naked, a claw mark glowing hot and red across her white buttocks.

The absurdity of her situation hit her properly and she couldn't keep herself from laughing as she reached to grab her hunting bow, but it was just a couple of inches too far away.

The laughter died in her throat as the wolf pounced, its weight pinning her down, her face pressed against the grass. She was sure it was going to kill her, when it leaned back and howled into the sky. She turned her head and looked behind her to see the moonlight glinting off the exposed head of a large, dark brown, almost conical penis.

"But my wolf-children have always been female, like me," she thought, "perhaps some other blood flows within her veins to have caused the change."

But this almost scholarly contemplation was interrupted rudely when the werewolf thrust forwards, its own secretions as well as the dew from the wet grass providing ample lubrication for its member to push deeply into Aela.

It felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. She had never felt anything this big inside her before; her vagina was stretched and the feeling of fullness seemed to press her pale stomach out to accommodate it.

"But you are born of me! I am your mother" Aela yelled, but the force of its next thrust, as well as the spreading warmth of the liquid seeping into her turned her shout wordless. It thrust again, the huntress' pale white body jerked forwards and her breasts rubbed across the grass, the coldness making her pink nipples harden and become more sensitive to the pleasure of an otherwise horrifying situation, of a creature much larger and more powerful than her pinning her down and raping her while she was powerless to resist.

She felt another unfamiliar sensation as the already thick cock began to swell a few inches into her, forming a knot the size of a large fist. The pressure it exerted within her was genuinely unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she began to lose control, feeling the inevitable orgasm spread across her body.

The wolf continued to thrust, the friction, wetness and warmth continuing the sensations Aela was feeling as her breasts moved backwards and forwards across the grass, her red hair caressing her own shoulders and neck, made sensitive by the blood flushing to the surface due to the orgasm she was experiencing.

Meanwhile, the knot inside her continued to pulse as the semen flowing from the werewolf's penis became thicker and hotter, and the seal created by the swelling inside her trapped in all the liquid, causing a swelling sensation so powerful it felt like it was in her womb. She came again, and felt a hot surge course through her body and render her completely limp, while the wolf continued to thrust away into her, filling her with its fluid.

After a few minutes the knot began to shrink, and the werewolf semen throbbed out of her, pouring into the grass and her spreading through her red pubic hair.

The penis itself started to go limp and flopped out of her, when suddenly the feeling on her back changed and lessened. The hairy feeling was replaced with smooth skin as the werewolf transformed back into the Dragonborn. Her brown breasts pressed into Aela's pale back and the Nord felt the new Companion's hair tumble down across her shoulders and neck.

She easily rolled this much lighter body off hers and into the grass. She turned to look at the passed out Redguard, whose large breasts, brown nipples and completely smooth body would have been irresistible if Aela had not felt so weak and useless after her experience.

She dragged herself next to the warm girl and wrapped her arms around her as she joined her in sleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready yet? You've managed to put some armor on now?"<p>

The Dovahkiin nodded.

"Well let's get this mission underway. And then afterwards we better go back for a full debrief at Jorrvaskr. I think some of the others will be very interested in what happened tonight."

Aela's grin glowed in the darkness as the Sun began to break over the horizon to the East.


End file.
